Amor a Primera Vista
by ICherryPop
Summary: Hola! aqui les traigo otro fanfic. Contiene Toy Bonnie x Freddy, y Foxy x Chica
1. Intro

**Holaaa nuevo fanfic! **

Tengo una amiga que ama Frennie, así que me insistió tanto que me aburrí y finalmente lo escribiré... Feliz NutellaLovah?! XD

**PERO, no será Bonnie, será Toy Bonnie (se llamara BonBon aquí!)**, que a él (o ella en este fanfic) lo considero(a) como hombre a veces y mujer otras, en este caso, será Mujer. Otra razón es que Bonnie para mi es hombre sí o sí.

**Edades!: BonBon:** 20.

**Chica**: 20

**Foxy**: 21

**Bonnie:** 22

**Freddy:** 23

Este Fanfic contiene Frennie (Toy Frennie... supongo xD) y Foxica.

(PD!: No soy homofóbica! Es simplemente que se me hace difícil hacer un fanfic yaoi a los 12 porque... no sé, es raro. REPITO! No soy homofóbica! También los diseños basados en los de Pole-bear de Tumblr)

Ahora sin más tardar el fanfic. Disfruten


	2. El comienzo

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo**

"Pffft!, no puedo creer la lluvia que hay en una noche de Diciembre!" Se dijo BonBon a si misma conduciendo su auto. Ella iba en camino hacia la casa de una amiga... a kilómetros de donde estaba. Iba todo normal hasta que

"MIERD*!" Grito, se dio cuenta que paso arriba de unos clavos y las llantas... adiós!.

"Arggh! Porque todo me sale mal hoy!" Luego leyó un cartel que decía "Vulcanización 37 kilómetros". BonBon se quedó sin palabras, lo único que se le venía a la mente eran malas palabras.

**Mientras tanto...**

"BECAUSE I'AM HAPPY!" Cantaba la rubia mientras iba camino a su hogar,

"Me pregunto si es que Bonnie, Foxy y Freddy tendrán hambre... Mmh! Ya falta poco!" Se dijo a sí misma, cuando nombro al pirata empezó a sonreír y ponerse rosada hasta que vio un auto en la orilla de la calle

"Debe estar perdido". Se orilló y se bajó del auto con su paraguas. BonBon está abrazada a ella a misma por el frio, sus orejas celestes se levantaron cuando se oía que alguien tocaba la ventanilla de su auto. Ella no abrió.

"Hola! Necesitas ayuda?" Pregunto Chica abriendo su puerta. BonBon asintió

"Ven! Yo te ayudo!, llamare a la vulcanización para que reparen tu auto y si quieres te doy alojamiento por un tiempo" dijo Chica felizmente.

"Gracias!" Dijo BonBon dando una sonrisa.

"Espera un momento... tú te pareces un poquito a mi amigo Bonnie..." dijo Chica curiosa.

"Dijiste Bonnie? Él es mi hermano mayor! Wow no lo veo hace años" dijo BonBon feliz.

"Estara feliz de verte! Ah y mi nombre es Chica gusto en conocerte...",

"BonBon" completo la chica de cabello celeste.

"Ok, vamos a mi casa!" Dijo Chica alegremente. Ya en la camioneta empezaron a hablar, "Entonces, que hacías sola en esta carretera?" Pregunto Chica,

"Bueno, iba a ir donde una amiga pero supongo que puede esperar" respondió BonBon,

"Y... llegamos!" Dijo Chica feliz. BonBon notó que Chica era una persona muy amable y alegre. Chica y BonBon se bajaron. Chica toco un timbre y se escuchó la voz de un hombre "Si?",

"Freddy soy Chica!" dijo ella alegre. Se escuchó que la puerta se abría.

"Hola Fred!, traje una invitada! BonBon, Freddy, Freddy, BonBon" dijo Chica presentándole a su nueva amiga.

"Hola, mucho gusto" dijo Freddy.

"H-hola" dijo BonBon un poquito nerviosa.

"Bonnie! Te tengo una sorpresa!" Grito Chica.

"Ya voy!" Se escuchó la voz de Bonnie adentro. Cuando Bonnie llego se quedó sin palabras

"B-BonBon...?" Dijo,

"Si!" Dijo ella corriendo a abrazar a su hermano.

"No... no puedo creerlo! Mi hermanita que no veía hace mucho tiempo!" Dijo Bonnie muy feliz, BonBon se puso a llorar de emoción

"te extrañe mucho" dijo suavemente.

"Awww! Que tierno! O no Fred?" Dijo Chica al lado de Freddy

"Si...". Se escuchó a alguien venir por el pasillo

"Bonnie! Apúrate hay que terminar la partida de SSB!", Chica miró hacia el lado, sonrió y corrió a abrazarlo,

"Foxy!", "Yarr, hola Chica!" Dijo Foxy sonriéndole y abrazándola.

"Emm... Foxy, ella es BonBon, BonBon, Foxy" dijo Chica señalando a la chica de cabello celeste.

"Hola..." dijo tímidamente BonBon.

"Hola" dijo Foxy fríamente.

"Foxy... sé más amable con mi hermana" dijo Bonnie.

"Espera, Espera, Espera... desde cuando tienes hermana?!" Dijo Foxy confundido.

"Es que nunca la mencione" dijo Bonnie.

"Está bien, ahora, tú, yo. Link vs Ike AHORA" dijo Foxy llevándose a Bonnie a jugar SSB.

"Ja... esos dos se pasan con sus jueguitos" dijo Freddy sonriendo.

"Ok, voy a hacer la cena" dijo Chica dirigiéndose a la cocina. BonBon y Freddy se quedaron solos.

"Bueno... y donde te encontró Chica" dijo Freddy sonriendo.

"Bueno, iba camino a casa de una amiga y las llantas de mi auto se averiaron y Chica me encontró y me ofreció alojamiento.

"Dijo BonBon felizmente.

"SIIII! JAJAJA FOXY GANA! IKE GANA! MI VICTORIA! MUAJAJA" se escuchó la voz de Foxy en una habitación.

"Quieres ver algo gracioso?" Pregunto Freddy

"si" respondió BonBon.

"Sígueme" dijo Freddy. Llegaron a la habitación de Bonnie, y Freddy abrió la puerta, adentro estaba Foxy haciendo un pequeño bailecito de victoria, BonBon soltó una carcajada y se fueron.

"Así es todas las veces cuando gana Foxy" dijo Freddy riendo.

"Enserio? Jaja!"Rio BonBon,

"permiso, debo ir al baño" dijo Freddy parándose. BonBon se sentía rara, algo que nunca antes había sentido. Al parecer había empezado a tener sentimientos por cierta persona...

**Fin cap. 1! **

**Wow, me duelen los dedos de tanto escribir.** **Chau besos! **


	3. Pensando

**Capítulo 2:**

"La cena esta lista!" Grito Chica,

"Ya vamos!" respondió Foxy. Ya todos en la mesa, Chica empezó a servir la cena, era sopa de pollo (recuerden que son humanos!), pero había uno que era diferente tenía un botecito de papas fritas.

"Y este... para Foxy!" Dijo Chica con una sonrisa.

"Wow! Siempre me sorprendes con tu creatividad Chica!" Dijo Foxy guiñándole un ojo. Chica sonrió y se puso rojísima. BonBon se puso a pensar que lo más posible es que Chica tenía sentimientos por Foxy.

"Chica, como siempre, estaba delicioso" dijo Bonnie

"Gracias!" Dijo Chica sonriendo. Ya todos terminaron y se pararon.

"BonBon! Una cosa, dormirás en la habitación de visitas, frente a la mía y al lado de la de Freddy" le dijo Chica. BonBon sintió algo en el estómago cuando Chica nombro a Freddy.

"E-esa bien" dijo BonBon. Ya eran las 23 hrs y todos ya estaban en sus habitaciones. Chica tenia habitación propia al igual que Freddy, y Bonnie y Foxy eran compañeros de cuarto, eran mejores amigos y se pasaban todo el tiempo jugando Xbox, PlayStation o Wii. BonBon estaba en el baño vistiéndose.

"Que debo hacer... Freddy es amable pero... sentirá lo mismo por mí?" Pensaba. Luego el sueño la venció y se fue a dormir.

* * *

><p>"Freddy, Freddy, Freddy" se escuchaba la voz de BonBon,<p>

"BonBon?" Respondió Freddy, "Freddy, te amo" dijo BonBon a Freddy,

"Yo... yo también" respondió el castaño, BonBon besó repentinamente a Freddy, él se sorprendió y la beso.

"FREDDY! DESPIERTA" le gritaba Bonnie.

"Umm... que... que?" Dijo Freddy despertándose confundido.

"A comer" dijo Bonnie mirándolo con cara WTF.

"Si... si ya voy". Respondió Freddy, Bonnie se fue y Freddy pensó

"Era un sueño... pero... porque con ella?". En la mesa estaban Bonnie y Foxy, Chica y BonBon estaban en la cocina haciendo el desayuno

"Gracias por ayudarme Bon! Siempre tengo que alimentar a 3 hombres sola" dijo Chica riendo un poco,

"Wow, que difícil" respondió BonBon sorprendida.

"Si, y así es hace 5 años aunque a veces Bonnie me ayuda" dijo Chica.

"5 años?! Y como se conocieron los 4?"pregunto BonBon,

"Bueno, Foxy lo conocí a los 4 años y ha sido mi mejor amigo desde ahí. A Freddy lo conocí en 7° básico y a Bonnie lo conocimos en un" dijo Chica sonriendo.

"Wow, cuantos años juntos, en especial con Foxy" dijo BonBon sorprendida

"Jeje... si" dijo Chica poniéndose roja al escuchar el nombre del pelirrojo.

"Chica?... te sientes bien? Estas roja..." dijo BonBon con una sonrisa.

"Si- si, emmm... el desayuno esta listo" dijo Chica nerviosa llevando los platos a la mesa. Dejos los platos en la mesa y también una fuente con panqueques.

"Emmm... disculpen debo ir a-a mi habitación" dijo la rubia nerviosa dirigiéndose a su habitación.

"Que le pasó?" Pregunto Bonnie confundido,

"no lo se, estábamos hablando y en un momento se puso roja" dijo BonBon inocentemente. "Emmm... hermanita ven" dijo Bonnie,

"ya volvemos Foxy" agrego.

"Esta bien" dijo Foxy desanimado.

Bonnie y BonBon estaban en la cocina

"Le nombraste a Foxy?" Pregunto el chico de cabello morado a su hermana menor.

"Si..." respondió.

"Ok, mira esto no salió de mi boca, ok?" Dijo Bonnie

"ok" respondió BonBon

"a Chica le gusta Foxy... y... viceversa pero ninguno se atreve a confesárselo" Bonnie le conto a su hermana. BonBon estaba un poquito sorprendida por que ella no pensaba que a el le podía gustar alguien.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto con Chica...<strong>

"Arggh!, se lo debo confesar... no mejor no... o si? Ufff estúpida mente!" Se decía a si misma,

"Puedo pasar?" Se escuchó la voz de Freddy,

"si", respondió Chica,

"CHICA! NECESITO UN CONSEJO AHORA!" dijo Freddy desesperado

"Ya tranquilízate, que es?" dijo la rubia tranquilizando a su amigo.

"Emm... ok, confió en que guardaras esto, bueno... me enamore de BonBon" dijo Freddy arvengozado,

" Ui! Que tierno! Fred se enamoró! Bueno, si en realidad la quieres mucho, dile lo que sientes, ella es buena persona y seguro te entenderá!" Dijo Chica con una gran sonrisa.

"Gracias Chica, pero... y que con Bonnie... es su hermano mayor y quizás quiera proteger a BonBon..." dijo un poco dudoso.

"Pfft! Freddy no seas ridículo! Conoces a Bonnie hace mucho tiempo, el confía en ti!" Respondió Chica feliz.

Freddy sonrió y la abrazo "Eres la mejor amiga que alguien pudiera tener" dijo el castaño,

"Freddy tu sabes que siempre estoy ahí para ayudar a mis amigos, ahora... a desayunar" dijo Chica dándole una sonrisa a Freddy.

"Claro" respondió Freddy. Algo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta era que Foxy estaba viendo através de la puerta, malentendido el abrazo que le estaba dando Freddy a Chica.

"C-Chica... No puede ser! Ya la perdí! Por que nunca me declare... soy un imbecil... NO... Freddy es un imbecil" pensó mientras unas lagrimas salian de sus ojos y sentía que su corazón se rompia en pedacitos, luego se fue corriendo a su habitación cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

"Que fue eso?" Dijieron Todos al mismo tiempo. Chica se paró y fue a ver en la habitacion de Bonnie y Foxy.

"Foxy?, estas bien?" Dijo algo preocupada,

"Chica, por favor vete" dijo Foxy ocultandose.

"Pero..." no pudo terminar por que Foxy le grito,

"CHICA! FUERA AHORA!". Chica se quedo sin palabras y salió rapidamente. Todos las miraban y Bonnie pregunto "Que paso?".

"N-no lo se, el queria estar solo y me grito" dijo Chica algo triste lo cual no era normal para ella. BonBon se dio cuenta de esto y la abrazo

"No te sientas mal, algo le debio haber pasado y no quiere compañia por ahora", Chica asintio "Bueno desayunemos" propuso Bonnie. "Emm antes de eso... Chica, Bonnie... puedo hablar con BonBon a solas?" Dijo Freddy algo nervioso

* * *

><p><strong>FIN CAPITULO 2!<strong>

**MUAJAJAJA! LOS DEJE CON LA DUDA! Como sea, le quería dar las gracias a las siguientes 3 personas: -pinkierose230502**

** -Anita DxC**

** -NutellaLovah**

**A esas 3 queridas personas, muchas gracias! Aunque no conozco (en persona) a 2 personas de esa lista las quiero Mucho! Créanme que en mi primer fic, cuando lei los Reviews me puse a saltar y no es broma. Asi que otra vez, MUCHAS GRACIAS! Besos y Chau! _(°¬°)/ ****ß****- Baile xD!**


	4. FRIEND ZONE!

**Capítulo 3: FRIEND ZONE!**

**Holaa!**

** Lamento la demora! Mi computador exploto, enserio… de hecho ahora estoy en el computador de Nutella xD! Así que cualquier cosa los capítulos los subiré cada 5 días máximo hasta más o menos el 5 de Enero... (Si, la reparación se demora mucho T.T)**

**Ahora sin nada más que decir, disfruten del tercer capitulo!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3.<p>

"Emm antes de eso... Chica, Bonnie... puedo hablar con BonBon a solas?" Dijo Freddy algo nervioso

"Por supuesto Fred" dijo Chica guiñándole un ojo y marchándose. Bonnie confundido siguió a Chica. Ahora era solo BonBon y Freddy SOLOS.

"Y-y... que me quieres decir Freddy?" Dijo BonBon un poco rosada y mirando a Freddy con sus enormes ojos Verdes que hipnotizaban a Freddy.

"E-Esta bien, BonB-Bon y-yo te quería decir que yo, emmm, u-ups! Se me olvido" dijo Freddy tartamudeando.

"No te preocupes cuando te acuerdes dímelo" dijo BonBon dándole una sonrisa. Chica y Bonnie estaban viendo ese momento detrás de una puerta

"No, pobre Freddy, lo arruino" dijo Chica en tono bajito,

"Si... oye Chica, vamos a ver a Foxy?" Dijo Bonnie.

"Ve tú, al parecer a mí no me quiere ver, yo te espero aquí" respondió Chica un poquito desanimada.

Bonnie entro a su habitación. Cuando entro vio al pelirrojo en un rincón llorando.

"Foxy?..." dijo Bonnie suavemente,

"Que quieres" dijo Foxy enojado.

"Quiero saber qué te pasa" dijo Bonnie en un tono más serio.

"Que quieres que te diga, vi al estúpido de Freddy abrazando a Chica" dijo el pelirrojo.

"Foxy, no porque le dé un abrazo es porque la ame o viceversa. Recuerda que cuando Chica llega nos da un abrazo a TODOS y a ti siempre te da el más fuerte. Así que no estés celoso" le dijo Bonnie serio. Foxy pensó en el último punto, Chica siempre le daba abrazos fuertes, le hacía comidas especiales, jugaba videojuegos con él y siempre estaba ahí para apoyarlo desde que tenía años.

"Bonnie..." dijo mirándolo,

"Si?" Pregunto Bonnie,

"Juguemos Videojuegos pero invita a Chica" dijo el pelirrojo ahora más tranquilo, Bonnie asintió y fue a buscar a Chica. Luego de un rato Chica, Bonnie y Foxy estaban jugando SSBB, el favorito de Foxy. Chica jugaba con Peach, Bonnie con Link y Foxy con Ike.

"Jaja! Les voy a ganar!" Decía Chica,

"Sigue soñando" dijo Bonnie.

"Pfft! Perdedores! Tengo la Smash Ball!" Dijo Foxy riendo.

"Uh-oh" dijeron Chica y Bonnie al mismo tiempo. Foxy hizo su smash final y les gano a todo.

"JAJAJA YO GANE, MI VICTORIA, FOXY GANA, IKE GANA, PEACH GANA, LINK GANA!" Dijo haciendo su bailecito de la victoria. Chica se reía y Bonnie cruzo sus brazos y bajo sus orejas.

"Queremos revancha!" Dijeron los dos perdedores,

"Quieren seguir perdiendo? Está bien" dijo Foxy riendo. Ya jugaron un rato, quedaba solo Peach vs Ike, hasta que...

"JAJAJA TE GANE! EN TU CARA! PEACH GANA!" grito Chica felizmente alzando sus brazos.

"Jajaja! Te gano una mujer!" Dijo Bonnie riendo. Foxy tenía los ojos bien abiertos.

"Por favor! No te sorprendas, yo ya te había ganado otras veces" dijo Chica,

"Ups! Son las 12, voy a hacer el almuerzo, adiós!" agrego mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a los 2. Foxy se puso rojo Furioso. Chica salió de la habitación, Bonnie miró a Foxy y se puso a reír

"Jajaja! Por dios! Aunque sea trata de ser menos obvio!" Foxy luego se dio cuenta de que estaba rojo y se puso las manos en la cara.

"Cállate" dijo arvengozado.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto con Freddy...<strong>

"Definitivamente soy el Rey de los Idiotas! Lo arruine!" Decía Freddy con una almohada en su cara, no podía creer que no pudo decir 2 simples palabras. "Quizás todavía no es tiempo de confesárselo" pensó.

**Mientras tanto con BonBon..**.

"Que será lo que me quiere decir... tal vez se declare... No, debo dejar de soñar" se decía a sí misma. No podía dejar de pensar sobre qué cosa le iba a hablar Freddy.

"Mejor tomó una ducha" pensó. BonBon sacó un una polera azul marino y unos shorts. Llevo la ropa al baño y se empezó a bañar, empezó a cantar hasta que...

"BONNIE QUE MIER*A?!"Grito.

"AHHH! PERDON, PERDON NO SABIA QUE ERAS TU!" ,

"FUERA AHORA!",

" YA YA! SI YA ME VOY PERDON HERMANA!" grito Bonnie saliendo. Afuera estaban Chica, Foxy y Freddy con cara 'WTF?!',

"NO SABÍA QUE ESTABA ADENTRO YA?!" Explico Bonnie arvengozado.

"Pero... es tu hermana..." dijo Freddy confundido.

"PERO NO LA VEÍA DESDE QUE MIS PADRES SE SEPARARON!" respondió Bonnie dirigiéndose a la cocina.

"CHICA! HELADO 'BORRA-COSAS MALAS' AHORA!" Grito desde la cocina. "Ya voy!" Dijo Chica, "Vienen conmigo?" Agrego mirando a Foxy y a Freddy. "Si" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ya luego de un rato, Bonnie se había comido un pote entero de helado, Foxy, Freddy y Chica comían una pizza que hicieron los 3 y los 3 estaban sucios con salsa de tomate y Harina.

"Me voy a cambiar de ropa" dijo Chica,

"Supongo que los 3 debemos cambiarnos" dijo Foxy.

* * *

><p><strong>Después...<strong>

Chica tenía puesto una polera amarilla que decía "Let's eat", unos shorts morados y converse naranjas, también tenía el pelo suelto. Foxy tenía puesto un polerón rojo, short café y converse rojas. Y Freddy tenía una polera negra, short café y converse café.

Los 3 volvieron a la cocina donde estaba Bonnie comiendo más helado.

"Bonnie, si sigues comiendo helado te vas a enfermar" dijo Chica, Bonnie miró a Chica, levantó los hombros y siguió comiendo helado. Se escuchó que sonaba un celular.

"Es el mío, ya vuelvo" dijo Freddy saliendo de la cocina.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddy PDV<strong>

Me dirigía a mi habitación a buscar mi celular y en el camino me encontré con ella. Demonios! Se veía muy linda, sentí que me puse rojo cuando le dije hola... espero que no lo haya notado. Llegue a mi habitación y conteste la llamada,

"Aló?" Pregunte.

"Hola Fred! Me preguntaba si es que podía ir a tu casa por 3 días, soló de visita" me dijo mi hermano menor, su nombre era Golden (aunque le decimos Goldie), él es igual a mí solo que rubio y sus ojos son negros envés de azules.

"Emmm... Goldie, es que ya tenemos una visita y no tenemos espacio" respondí, aunque me sentí un poquito mal porque es mi hermano.

"Ahh, oka, otro día voy, chau!" Me respondió colgando. Vi mi celular y tenía un mensaje de Chica que decía 'Arruinaste tu oportunidad xC', mire el mensaje y me quede con una cara más o menos así: ▼.▼

Volví a la cocina y vi solamente a Chica y Foxy, los dos estaban haciendo un pastel

Decidí dejarlos solos para no intervenir en la 'oportunidad de Chica'. Jejeje...

**Narrador PDV**

Chica estaba haciendo un merengue y Foxy (trataba) hacia la mezcla. Ambos tenían la cara un poco rosada. Foxy se le ocurrió algo para divertirse un poco.

"Oye Chica" dijo mirándola,

"Si Foxy?" Dijo Chica volteándose. Foxy no dijo nada y para juguetear un rato, tomó un poco de mezcla con su dedo y la puso en la nariz de Chica. Ella se sorprendió y sonrió, para vengarse, le puso merengue en la nariz de Foxy, el rio y tomo más merengue y se lo puso a Chica en la cara. Ella se rio y puso más merengue en la cara de Foxy. Justo cuando Foxy se iba a vengar, Chica empezó a correr por la cocina, Foxy empezó a seguirla. Chica no paraba de reír hasta que Foxy la alcanzó y la abrazo. Ambos seguían riendo hasta que se miraron. Se miraban a los ojos sin decir nada, Chica se soltó, tenía la cara MUY ROJA, al igual que Foxy. Chica tomó unas servilletas, les pasó unas a Foxy y se empezaron a limpiar la cara. Ya tenían la cara limpia de nuevo, aunque...

"Emm... Chica, tienes merengue en la boca, déjame sacártelo" dijo Foxy mirando los labios de Chica.

**Foxy PDV**

Ok! Esta es mi oportunidad. Debo estar relajado y hacerlo rápidamente.

**Narrador PDV**

Chica soló esperaba que Foxy le sacará el merengue de los labios pero ella recibió otra cosa. Ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos por que Foxy la besó, ella cerró sus ojos y devolvió el beso.

Era un momento de pasión, el beso duró unos cuantos segundos, pero los aprovecharon bien. Foxy rompió el besó,

"C-Chica, lo lamento! Soy un estúpido, no te debí besar, perdóname por favor!" Dijo Foxy nervioso y con la cara roja.

"F-Foxy, de hecho me... me gusto" dijo Chica mirando hacía el piso para ocultar su roja cara.

"E-Enserio?!" Dijo Foxy sorprendido. Chica asintió.

"Aunque sinceramente todavía no estoy preparada para una relación..." respondió un poquito arvengozada.

"E-Esta bien, si no puedes, no te preocupes, pero igual quiero que sepas que yo te he amado desde que te conocí" dijo Foxy besando la frente de Chica.

"Yo... yo también " respondió abrazando a Foxy.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN CAPITULO 3!<strong>

**DDD: Freddy no se atrevió a confesar sus sentimiento y, Chica y Foxy en la zona de amigos! Como sea, ellos dos hasta ahora serán por así decir, "Amigos con beneficios".**

**Chau y Besos! ;D**


	5. URGENCIA! DEBEN LEER (NO ES UN CAPITULO)

**Holaa! **

Tengo algo muy importante que decir! Estaba leyendo los reviews y me percate que había un review que decia ser mio, este review **ES FALSO**, al parecer fue un hacker o no se que pedo. Ya le informe a fanfiction y estan en proceso de 'investigacion'. Lo de Amigos con beneficios sigue! Asi que perdon por las confusiones y eso.

Besos! (°3°)/


	6. LOS ATRAPAMOS!

**Capitulo 4**

**Holaaa!, PERDON POR NO SUBIR NADA! Es que estaba la cosa de la navidad, falta de ideas, y que estoy en la clínica… (Si, así es) como sea. Ahora mismo estoy en la clínica porque en navidad fui tan estúpida y… se me ocurrió bajar la escalera en patines… Si imaginen eso! Y me termine rompiendo la pierna derecha (ouch). Como sea no los quiero seguir aburriendo con mis estupideces, asi que disfruten este capitulo!**

* * *

><p>Ya era de noche, Chica no podía dormir, no dejaba de pensar en el beso que Foxy le dio.<p>

"Quizás debí aceptar a Foxy... perdí una oportunidad. Iré a hablar con el" pensaba. Se levantó, se puso pantuflas y cuando abrió la puerta...

"Hehe... emm hola..." era Foxy que estaba a punto de abrir la puerta.

"H-Hola" dijo Chica un poco nerviosa.

"Emm... Chica quería hablar contigo, puedo pasar?" Pregunto el pelirrojo. Chica asintió y se sentaron en su cama,

"Está bien, Chica... no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y el beso que te di" dijo Foxy tomándole una mano a Chica provocando que ella se sonrojara,

"Foxy, yo he estado pensando en eso también, y no he podido dormir" respondió Chica mirándolo a sus ojos ámbar. Foxy puso su mano en la cara de Chica y soló la contemplo, Chica estaba rojísima,

"Sé que no quieres una relación, pero igual quiero estar contigo" dijo Foxy en un tono muy suave. Chica se quedó sin palabras, la voz de Foxy era música para sus oídos.

"Foxy... yo-yo te amo, pero no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad si es que algo malo pasa..." dijo Chica mirando hacia abajo. Foxy estaba algo triste porque lo único que quería estar con Chica, pero una idea se le vino a la mente,

"No tiene que ser una relación oficial, podemos ser amigos con beneficios" dijo mirando a Chica a los ojos. Ella al escuchar las últimas 3 palabras, dudo un poco primero, pero luego pensó que era una buena manera para estar con él.

"E-Esta bien..." dijo Chica sonriendo y abrazando a Foxy, el sonrió y la abrazó.

"Voy a volver a mi habitación, buenas noches" dijo Foxy besando la frente de Chica,

"Buenas Noches" dijo Chica abrazando más fuerte a Foxy. Él salió y volvió a su habitación,

"Y...? Como te fue?" dijo Bonnie medio dormido.

"Digamos que bien, no somos novios, pero somos 'amigos con beneficios', con eso estoy conforme" respondió Foxy. Bonnie extendió su mano queriendo decir 'chócala', Foxy chocó su mano y sonrió,

"Pero Bonnie, no se lo puedes decir a nadie, ok? Confió en ti", Bonnie sonrió y respondió

"Si si, su secreto está a salvo conmigo, ahora a dormir", Foxy asintió y se durmió.

**Mientras tanto con Chica...**

"Wujuuu! :D Igual conseguí algo con Foxy! Estoy feliz!" Pensaba mientras abrazaba una almohada.

"Ahora que ya avance en mi misión, es hora de pasar a mi otra misión 'MISION FREDDY X BONBON' Jeje..." pensó. Empezó a dibujar un plan pero unos minutos después la venció el sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente...<strong>

Eran las 8 de la mañana, Chica estaba durmiendo todavía, los demás ya estaban despiertos. Foxy entró a ver a Chica y vio que ella seguía durmiendo, avanzó lentamente hacia la cama de la rubia, y se dio cuenta que había un papel con unos cuantos dibujos, lo tomó y lo empezó a ver

"Misión Freddy x BonBon...ESPERA QUE! A Freddy le gusta BonBon?! Pfft! Jajaja! WOWWOWOW! Y Chica trata de ayudarlo? Sí que tiene buen corazón" pensó Foxy mirando a Chica.

"Jejeje... se ve tierna durmiendo, mejor no la despierto" dijo en voz bajita, le dio un beso en la mejilla, se dio cuenta que a Chica se le formo una pequeña sonrisa, Foxy sonrió y se marchó. Afuera estaba Bonnie y Freddy,

"Y... la despertarte? Tengo hambre" dijo Freddy.

"Oigan, sean más considerados, Chica se pasa satisfaciendo nuestras necesidades y casi nunca descansa lo suficiente, déjenla dormir" respondió Foxy.

"En realidad... creo que BonBon sabe cocinar, está en el living" dijo Bonnie, Freddy y Foxy asintieron.

"BONBON!" Grito Bonnie, Foxy lo miró con cara de 'cállate' apuntando a la habitación de Chica "QUE QUIERES?!" Respondió BonBon desde el living. Bonnie se acercó a ella, para no despertar a Chica,

"Ayúdame a hacer el desayuno?" Pregunto con ojos de perrito.

"Está bien... pero ustedes 3 me tienes que ayudar, ok?" Dijo BonBon mirando a los 3 hombres.

"Por supuesto!" Dijo Freddy un poquito rosado y con una sonrisa, Foxy se dio cuenta de eso y se rio un poquito, luego se volvió a poner serio,

"Ya..." respondió de malagana.

Mientras tanto con Chica...

'RIN RIN!' Sonaba el celular de Chica, ella despertó y tomó su celular

"Hola?" Dijo media dormida. "Hola primita! Puedo ir a tu casa? Es que esperaba a una amiga y no llego, estoy sola... como sea, puedo ir?" La persona que llamaba a Chica era su prima, ChiChi.

"Si, por supuesto que puedes venir *bosteza* cuando llegas?" Respondió media dormida.

"Lo más posible es que llegue en 2 días más, está bien?" Pregunto ChiChi.

"Si, por supuesto, debo colgar, adiós..." dijo Chica colgando la llamada. Se froto los parpados y bostezo, miró la hora

"MI*RDA! Me quede dormida, deben estar muertos de hambre!" Se dijo a si misma. Tomó unas pantuflas, una bata y se peinó rápidamente el pelo, salió corriendo hacia la cocina,

"Hola buenos días! Perdón, me quede dormida" dijo entrando a la cocina,

"Buenos días Chica! No te preocupes, ya hice el desayuno para todos, bueno... excepto Foxy, se reúsa a comer mi comida, quiere que tú le hagas" respondió BonBon. Chica miró a Foxy y le dio una sonrisa, Foxy se puso rosadito y devolvió la sonrisa. Freddy, Bonnie y BonBon salieron al comedor con sus platos, Chica y Foxy estaban en la cocina solos,

"Y... que quieres que te cocine?" Pregunto Chica con un tono suave,

"Que tal, unos ricos waffles" respondió Foxy tomando las manos de Chica, "Por supuesto! Pero antes me debes pagar..." dijo Chica con tono juguetón, Foxy se rio y le dio un beso a Chica, "Perfecto, a cocinar!"

Luego de cocinar...

Chica le hacía los últimos toques a su creación, haciéndole forma de barco.

"Y... Listo!" Dijo Chica, tomó el plato y se lo pasó a Foxy, "Te quedo muy lindo y se ve rico" dijo sonriendo, Chica se puso un poquito rosa,

"vamos a la mesa" dijo ella. Los dos salieron de la cocina y se dieron cuenta que todos los miraban con cara de "^w^" Chica y Foxy estaban confundidos,

"Que pasa?..." preguntó Chica,

"Pfft! No se hagan! Lo vimos todo!" Respondió Freddy riendo.

"Q-QUE!?" Dijieron los 2 al mismo tiempo con la cara rojísima.

"Se ven tiernos los dos juntos :3" dijo BonBon riendo. Foxy no soportó la vergüenza y se desmayó

"FOXY!" Grito Chica viendo al pelirrojo en el piso con los waffles en los ojos. Bonnie lentamente sacó su celular, le sacó una foto a Foxy y dijo,

"Esto definitivamente va a Facebook". BonBon y Freddy rieron, Chica le lanzó una mirada a Freddy que podía matar a cualquiera y le dijo en inglés: (solo ellos dos sabían hablar inglés)

"Shut up or I will tell BonBon about your feelings for her! (Cállate o le digo a BonBon sobre tus sentimientos por ella)". Por seguridad Chica y Freddy siguieron hablando inglés,

"How did you see us kissing? (Como nos viste besándonos?)" Pregunto Chica,

"Umm... from the big window that is in next to the door... (Umm... desde la gran ventana que está al lado de la puerta...) respondió Freddy.

"I totally forgot about that window... (Me olvide por completo de esa ventana)" dijo Chica sintiéndose tonta por no acordarse de esa ENORME ventana.

"But don't worry! You two looked so cute! (Pero No te preocupes! Los dos se veían tan tiernos!)" Dijo Freddy riendo,

"OH SHUT UP! ( OH CALLATE!)" Dijo Chica con la cara roja. Ya pasó un largo rato y la ambulancia llegó, Chica subió a la ambulancia con Foxy, y los otros 3 iban en el auto de Bonnie.

**En el auto...**

"Chica debe estar enojada con nosotros por que hicimos que Foxy se desmayara" dijo BonBon,

"Nah! Igual ella siempre se olvida de esas cosas" respondió Bonnie,

"Pero no creo que sea así con su novio..." dijo Freddy, Bonnie abrió sus ojos al escuchar la palabra novio, no sabía si explicarle a sus amigos sobre Chica y Foxy, porque ya le había prometido a Foxy que guardaría su secreto.

"Mejor dejo que ellos dos se lo expliquen" pensó el peli morado.

* * *

><p><strong>Luego de un rato...<strong>

"No puede ser", "Esta bien?", "ESTO FUE CULPA DE USTEDES 3!", "Nuestra culpa!? Ustedes no nos dijieron!", "Ya paren de pelear esta despertando", hablaban los 4 en la sala donde estaba Foxy.

"Uggh, Que, que me paso?" Pregunto Foxy despertando,

"Foxy!" Dijo Chica con una sonrisa y abrazándolo,

"Te desmayaste porque te vimos besándote con Chica" explicó Freddy. Foxy bajó sus orejas y se puso más rojo que su cabello, y eso que su cabello era rojo intenso.

"Jeje... V-verdad..." respondió con vergüenza.

"Así que... pueden explicar?" Dijo BonBon cruzando brazos y levantando una ceja. Chica se sentó al lado de Foxy y empezaron a explicar. BonBon y Freddy ahora entendieron todo, Bonnie ignoro la larga explicación por que ya lo sabía.

"Bueno, me alegro que estén... emm... juntos? " dijo BonBon sonriendo. Chica miró a Freddy y le empezó a hablar de nuevo en Ingles,

"You should tell her now (Le deberías decir ahora)" dijo Chica, "About what? (Sobre qué?)" Pregunto Freddy.

"About your Feelings Silly! (Sobre tus sentimientos Bobo!) Respondió Chica con cara de 'era obvio!', eso provoco que Freddy se pusiera rojo.

"De que hablan?" Pregunto Foxy, Chica le susurro de lo que hablaban,

"ooooohh, de eso" dijo Foxy,

"ESPERA QUE?! LO SABES? CHICA! SE LO DIJISTE?!" Dijo Freddy, Chica negó con su cabeza,

"Sobre qué?" Preguntó BonBon.

"Nada" respondió Chica, Bonnie primero no entendía pero luego entendió de que hablaban

"ooo, verdad, Jejeje Freddy" dijo Bonnie riendo, Freddy lo miró con una cara haciéndole una seña de 'cállate', Bonnie enseguida paró. Freddy volvió a hablarle a Chica en su 'lenguaje',

"Some day but not Today, ok? (Algún día pero no hoy día, está bien?)", Chica asintió.

"Pueden hablar en español? Odio no entender lo que la gente dice" dijo BonBon de brazos cruzados.

"Ya terminamos de hablar así que ya no te molestara" respondió Chica con una sonrisa.

"Y... me pueden decir de que hablaban?" Pregunto BonBon.

"N-NO!" Dijo Freddy con la cara rojísima. BonBon se sorprendió por la reacción de Freddy y hasta llegó a saltar.

"okeey..." respondió tímidamente.

"Entonces... supongo que hay que irnos" dijo Bonnie,

"Me voy a quedar aquí con Foxy, si quieres ustedes se van" respondió Chica, los 3 asintieron. Se despidieron y se fueron.

**Luego en el auto..**

**BonBon PDV**

Demonios! ODIO cuando la gente habla en inglés, porque no entiendo NADA. Quizás de que hablaban... ahora tengo una duda enorme!

"Oigan, vamos a comer helado?" Nos preguntó Bonnie.

Freddy y yo dijimos si al mismo tiempo, y me sonroje un poquito... POR QUE CARAJO ME SONROJO TAN FACILMENTE?! URGH! Soy MUY obvia...

* * *

><p><strong>Listo! Para compensar el largo tiempo sin hacer NADA, escribí este largo capitulo! (Y al parecer me rompí los dedos ahora).<strong>

**Tambien, yo creo que en los proximos capitulos empezare a incluir a los personajes de FNAF y a los guardias. **

**Los detalles aqui; -ChiChi = Toy Chica**

** -Fred= Toy Fred**

** -Mangle se llamara Mangle, y sera HOMBRE. (A LA MIERDA LA HISTORIA DE SCOTT! XD)**

**Los diseños de estos tres son los de Pole-Bear, y los guardias (Mike,Jeremy,Fritz, Vincent (Purple Guy) y Phone Guy) estaran basados en los de Rebornica de Tumblr,**

**Como sea, eso es todo por el 2014! Feliz Año Nuevo adelantado! Nos vemos en el 2015! Chau y Besos :3**


	7. Malteadas

**Holaaa! **

**Primero lo primero... PERDON POR ESTAR MUERTA POR TANTO TIEMPO! SE ME ACABARON LAS IDEAS Y HOY ME LLEGO LA INSPIRACION! XD (aunque el capitulo tampoco es tan largo...)**

**Y tambien... TENGO MI COMPUTADOR! :DDD FIESTA FIESTA! XD Okno.**

**Este capitulo se centra más en BonBon y Freddy, asi que atentos! :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: Malteadas<strong>

**En la heladeria..**.

Los 3 se dirigieron a la caja registradora,

"Bienvenidos, que van a desear?" Dijo el Chico de la caja registradora, el tenia el pelo castaño y cubria sus ojos,

"Hola, queremos 3 copas de helado" dijo Bonnie. BonBon no estaba prestando atención, luego levanto la cabeza, vió al Chico de la caja y se sorprendió

"Sin ojos!?" Pregunto.

"Bon?!" Respondió el chico,

"Jeremy! Tanto tiempo! Como haz estado?" Dijo BonBon con una gran sonrisa.

"Bien, aquí trabajando por el verano" respondió Jeremy. Bonnie y Freddy miraban confundidos, pero Freddy tambien estaba un poco celoso,

"Ups! Se me olvido presentarlos, Bonnie, Freddy, el es Jeremy, mi mejor amigo en la secundaria" dijo BonBon presentandolo, Jeremy sonrio y saludo a los dos. Bonnie saludo con su mano y Freddy le dijo Hola de malagana.

"Freddy, te pasa algo?" Pregunto BonBon dándose cuenta del tono de Freddy.

"No, estoy bien" respondió Freddy con una sonrisa forzada.

"(Tose) celos (tose)" dijo Bonnie en un tono bajo. Freddy abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y tomo la coleta de Bonnie y la tiró, el pelimorado soltó un pequeño grito de dolor. BonBon miró confundida a los dos.

"Emm... cual era su orden?" Interrumpió Jeremy,

"Malteadas, BonBon, Freddy, vayan a buscar mesa por mientras" respondió Bonnie mirando a los dos. BonBon asintió, tomó la mano de Freddy, y salió corriendo a buscar mesa.

**Freddy PDV**

Tomó mi mano... ella tomó mi mano! Madre de dios!, Que hago, que hago!? Siento mi cara caliente... debo estar rojisimo!

"Mira! Ahí hay una mesa!" Me dijo BonBon apuntando una mesa vacía,

"Vamos" le respondí con una sonrisa, ella me devolvió la sonrisa pero la de ella era muy tierna y bonita. Nos sentamos y empezamos a hablar.

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutos después... (NA: me da lata escribir de que hablaron xD)**

**Narrador PDV**

BonBon y Freddy dejaron de hablar cuando llego Bonnie,

"Ya nos traerán la orden" dijo el pelimorado sentándose al lado de su hermana,

"Que bien, y... que pediste?" Pregunto Freddy,

"Unas malteadas" respondió Bonnie con una sonrisa maliciosa** (NO LO MALPIENSEN! XD). **  
>Luego de un rato, llego un chico de colorín con lentes, en su camisa llevaba un sticker que decía: 'Hola! Mi nombre es: Fritz Smith' y llevaba una bandeja con dos malteadas.<p>

"Aquí estan sus malteadas, si necesita algo más me avisan" dijo con un tono alegre mientras ponia las malteadas en la mesa.

"Gracias" respondio Bonnie. BonBon y Freddy miraban confusamente a Bonnie, él se dio cuenta y preguntó "Qué?",

"Como que Qué? Falta una malteada" dijo Freddy apuntando a las dos malteadas.

"Lo se" respondió calmadamente,

"Y?" Dijo BonBon.

"No tenía más dinero" respondió antes de que empezara a tomar su malteada.

"Pero valen 1000 pesos!" **(N/A: equivalente a 2 dolares en pesos Chilenos) **exclamo Freddy. Bonnie sólo levanto los hombros y siguió bebiendo.

Freddy dio un gran suspiro y dijo enojado y sonrojado a la vez

"TUUUUUU!" Bonnie soltó una pequeña carcajada,

"Por que te ries?" Preguntó BonBon.

"Me acorde de algo que me dijo Chica" respondió Bonnie."Ahora, beban su malteada" agrego terminando la suya. BonBon y Freddy se pusieron muy rojos. Empezaron a beber la malteada y sus narices se tocaron. BonBon sentía que se desmayaria y se puso sus orejas en los ojos. Bonnie discretamente sacó una foto y se la mandó a Chica.

**~~Chat de Bonnie y Chica~~**  
><strong>Bonnie<strong>: Paso uno listo, ahora que?  
><strong>Chica<strong>: Que tiernos se ven! OwO, ahora espera hasta mañana, vienen los 3 a la clinica y hablo con Freddy, ok?  
><strong>Bonnie<strong>: Ok, y comó esta Foxy?  
><strong>Chica<strong>: esta mejor! En especial con mis "cuidados" ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°  
><strong>Bonnie<strong>: ಠ_ಠ Chica... WTF?!  
><strong>Chica<strong>: Jaja! Malpensador! X3, nos vemos mañana, saludos para alla! Chau.  
><strong>Bonnie<strong>: -~- adios  
><strong>~~~~~~~~Fin de Chat~~~~~~<strong>  
>Bonnie guardo su celular y se dió cuenta que BonBon y Freddy terminaron su malteada. BonBon seguía con sus orejas en la cara y Freddy tenía sus manos en la cara. Ambos se veían con la cara roja. "Vamonos?" Dijo Bonnie tratando de contener la risa. Ambos asintieron y se pararón,<p>

"A-adios Jeremy" dijo BonBon todavia un poco roja, Jeremy movio su mano haciendole adios.  
>Bonnie se habia convertido en el ayudante de cupido...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fin capitulo 5.<strong>

**Jejeje, Bonnie y Chica juegan a ser cupido :D**

**Y estoy segura que mal pensaron el chat de Chica y Bonnie en la parte de los "cuidados" xD**

**Otra cosa, el diseño de Phone Guy es la version sin cabeza de telefono, (si, si existe).**

**Eso nomas... Chau y Besos!**


End file.
